Full House Mayhem
by SilverConfusion
Summary: Love Hina Kizuna crossover! Set mid series Keitaro's cousin is visiting for the summer and madness is made when Ranmaru and Enjoji come to the already mad hinta house. RxE, mild KeitaroxNaru Yaoi and Het


I decided to do a Kizuna/Love Hina crossover once I noticed how alike the Keitaro/Naru and Enjoji/Ranmaru pairings are. X3

(This is a basic comedy so please don't expect alot of ...cough... 'action'.)

Ch.1- Hiya Cousin!

---------------------------

It was hot today, mid summer afternoon after all.

"Keitaro...YOU PERVERT!"

"NAAAH! NARU I DIDN'T MEAN TOOOOO!"

A now common yell rang through the Hinata apartments. Keitaro had acciedently tripped over the balcony and into the occupied hot spings. This in turn caused Naru, Motoko, and just for fun Kaolla to go ballistac and toss him out with the help of Motoko's sword and Naru's fist.

It wasn't until the girls were down in the springs, dressed and having lunch that Keitaro came back to earth looking beat up as ever. "I said it was an accident..." Keitaro said pitifuly has he sat down inbetween a pissed off looking Motoko and a blushing Shinobu. Haruka looked up from her rice bowl at the head of the table and coughed to get his attention. "Keitaro, I got a call from Ranmaru this morning and forgot to tell you."

Keitaro looked up, back in good spirits for the time begin. "Really? What he say?"

Naru stopped glaring in his direction, her expression turing to curiosty. "Keitaro, who's Ranmaru?"

Haruka jumped in before Keitaro could. "Ranmaru Samejima; he's my older sister's son and Keitaro's cousin. Keitaro, I told him to come up for a vist. He should be up here before dinner...If he's flight from Tokyo isn't delayed."

Now everyone looked up in intrest, oddly enough Motoko looking the most facinated. "Ranmaru Samejima? Isn't he the famous former high school kendo star?" Motoko asked, her stoic voice taking on a childish delight to everyone's suprise.

"The very same, Motoko...have you heard of my cousin?" Keitaro asked. Motoko nodded. "I've heard only of his skill from my high school. The teachers have said he's beaten every on from their school."

"Wow, never knew that about him." Keitaro thought outloud, earning him a hit in the head from Haruka. "Idiot."

Naru just sighed and said; "Oh great...another man. Bet he's just as bad as Keitaro."

"Is kendo some kind of food Shinobu?" Kalloa piped up spaciously. "Umm...no Kaolla." Shinobu said quietly.

"But ANYWAY." Haruka interupted. "Yes, he should be up here soon so Keitaro...clean up and prepare a spare room." She ordered calmly.

"What? Now!" He yelped.

"Yes...now."

With a heavy sigh he stopped eating and left to go do as directed.

-----  
In Tokyo Airport  
-----

"Enjoji! Hurry up! I refuse to miss the plane! ...pain the ass, you just had to come." A handsome young man yelled through the air port as another man with long black air was dragged around as he heled the other around the waist. "Ah Ran-chan, I just can't let you go!"

FWACK

"People are staring at us you idiot!" Ranmaru yelled as he continued to beat up his love until he let go. It was going to be a loooong ride.

----  
Back at the Hinata apartments: Early Evening  
----

"Aunt Haru- AH Sorry I mean Haruka!" Keitaro corrected himself, knowing what happens when she calls Haruka 'aunt'.

"Yes?"

"Did you see Kitsune? I bought that sake she wanted."

Before you could say 'Keitaro you perverted' Kitsune popped out of no where and grabbed the bag from him and wrapped her arm around his neck to the point of near choking. "Keitaro you sweet honey boy thanks you!"

"N-no problem Kit-"

"EYAHHHH!"

Keitaro and the others stopped what they where doing and soon reconized the yell,...it was Shinobu.

Every came rushing to Shinobu's room, Motoko was the first to burst in with her sword drawn. "WHAT IS IT!" She demaned, looking around with a paranoid look.

The other soon came in to hear Shinobu but explain.

Shinobu looked a little shaken. "I-I saw two men...they're coming up the walk way..."

Motoko looked surious. "I'll get them good!" But Haruka stopped her. "Shinobu, did one of these men have short light reddish-blond hair?"

"Ummm...yes I belive so." She awnsered apprehensively.

"It's Ranmaru!" Said Keitaro, the others caught on and everyone rushed out towards the front door.

Before Ranmaru and Enjoji could knock on the door it was thrown open and they were met with eight people; most he didn't know. "Heh, hello Keitaro...Haruka. It's been awhile." Ranmaru greeted the two people he did know.

"Oh, hey Ranmaru. Right back at ya."

"Hey." Was Haruka's bland greeting.

"Welcome, it's pleased to meet you." The six girls said in unison.

Ranmaru smiled kindly. "The pleasure is all- Dammit Enjoji, show some manners and say hello!" He yelled at the other man, looking slightly pissed.

"Yeah yeah...thanks for having us." He said with forced kindness.

Keitaro looked confused. "Say Ranmaru, who's this anyway."

"Enjoji." Said, to everyone's suprise...Haruka, not Ranmaru.

"Who's that?" Kaolla said, hopping onto Keitaro's shoulder.

Ranmaru blused slightly and was about to explain. "He's-"

"His lover." Enjoji said, defiently.

Ranmaru's blush deepend.

There was a long pause...

"WHAT!"

-To be continued-


End file.
